Slenderzilla
Slenderzilla is a mysterious and ancient Kaiju people used to take seriously. Appearance To be updated. History General History Slenderzilla is a creature uniquely without any particular origin, however references to the creature date back to cave paintings found in Bolivia. Ever since, various supposed sightings and other events have occurred, leading Slenderzilla to become an often discussed topic on the internet, particularly the SomethingTerrible forums. This led Slenderzilla to gain some fame in the world, even leading to stories being written about the character, and amateur films and video games being made in its honor. However, many began to doubt its existence, and many believed Slenderzilla to simply be another creepypasta and meme like Jeff-saurus and Godzilla.exe. Some of these people would proceed to go missing under mysterious circumstances over the years, as well as those who reported supposed sightings of the creature. It seemed that either someone was trying to get a scare out of people.......or that Slenderzilla was real. And with Universe 986, either one could be true. Of course, the latter was soon revealed to be the truth, as Slenderzilla publicly revealed itself one day, at the shock and amazement of many. However, with the confirmation of his existence, and further study into his numerous supernatural abilities, the mystery that garnered Slenderzilla his fame began to slowly disappear. As the years passed, Slenderzilla became nothing but a meme, or just another Kaiju trying to be scary. His fellow Kaiju would often laugh at his attempts at scaring them, and an instance i which Slenderzilla haunted T-Rex led to the large dinosaur just calling the cops. All of this dismayed Slenderzilla, and although efforts such as numerous mediocre fanfictions and a big-budget Hollywood movie made years too late tried their best, it didn't much help. Thus, Slenderzilla resolved to do the only the thing he knew how to. Be scary. Make everyone believe he was frightening again, mystery or no mystery. While he managed to convert a few followers and make some kills here and there, Slenderzilla's rampage was prematurely stopped by Super Super Mechagodzilla and the GDF, and Slenderzilla was forcefully relocated to Monster Island after being knocked unconscious to prevent him from teleporting. This is in no way put a stop to Slenderzilla's plans however, though as the years passed he would become just another Kaiju to the denizens of Monster Island, and although he hoped his new movie would bring him some popularity back, or at get some hype, all seemed lost for Slenderzilla ever being scary again... If he ever was in the first place..... T-Rex: Final Final Wars: Giant Clusterf*** All Out Attack! Slenderzilla was probably in this mess somewhere. The Mentally Insane Adventures of T-Rex Slenderzilla made a brief appearance in the Halloween episode of the series, where he attempted to scare T-Rex and T-Rex Jr, but failed miserably and was easily defeated as a result. It was also later revealed that Slenderzilla had become a minion of Death T-Rex, though whether this was a temporary arrangement or not remains to be seen. Abilities * Atomic Breath: Being similar to a Godzilla, Slenderzilla can fire an atomic breath, however his is black in color. * Teleportation: Slenderzilla can teleport at will, without leaving any trace of his being at a location behind. * Interdimensional Travel: Slenderzilla has the ability to transport himself to other dimensions at will. * Time Travel: Slenderzilla is capable of travel through time. * Tentacles: Slenderzilla has tentacles on his back which can be used for.....a variety of purposes.... * Jumpscare: Like all horror parodies on this site, Slenderzilla is capable of performing a jumpscare. * Fashion Sense: Slenderzilla is always lookin' classy. * Super Strength: Slenderzilla is abnormally strong, even for a Kaiju. * Agility: Slenderzilla is remarkable agile for a Kaiju. * Proxy Transformation: When Slenderzilla finally relents to the idiots who follow him around, he can transform them into his proxies. * Selective Invisibility: Slenderzilla can render itself invisible within specific parameters, such as being invisible only to adults or people without cameras. Trivia * Slenderzilla is an obvious parody of Slenderman * Two idiot girls once almost killed their best friend to appease Slendrzilla. He is completely aware that this happened, but did not appear before the girls because they were a waste of his time. He did kill them afterwards though. * If any user on this wiki wishes to make a parody proxy Kaiju, they have my permission to use Slenderzilla. Category:Creepypasta kaiju Category:Godzilla variations Category:Cdrzillafanon's Kaiju Category:Male Category:Kaiju Category:Parody Kaiju Category:Meme Kaiju Category:Universe 986